During the 2015 funding period, we established a breeding colony of this transgenic model at the NIH and we have begun studies to measure rCPS with the autoradiographic L-1-C-14leucine method in cohorts of WT and TgF344-AD at six, 14, and 18 months of age. In these animals we are also measuring activity by means of open field behavior, memory by means of the T-maze, olfaction by means of the buried food task, and sleep behavior at the same time points. In a separate cohort of animals studied longitudinally we are measuring rCPS with the L-1-C-11leucine PET method.